Our Deadly Sin
by Bobalu
Summary: They were like the deadly sins She was Greed, and he was Wrath.But on the inside, burried down, there was Love in her and Bravery in him, but that was hidden from the rest of the world.[Rated M Just To Be Safe.Angsty.. No clue.]


**Title:**Our Deadly Sin

**Summary:**They were like the deadly sins - She was Greed, and he was Wrath.But on the inside, burried down, there was Love in her and Bravery in him, but that was hidden from the rest of the world.

**Pairing:**SakuraxSasuke

**Disclaimer:**I can only wish I owned Naruto.

**Warnings:**Hm.. Besides a not-so-detailed character death, nothing really.

**Note:**Aaye, whenever I think of oneshots to do the only pairing that seems to really suit them is SasukexSakura. Well, whatever. I think I may try a HinataxNaruto and some other random ones. Or something.This is actually an older oneshot I wrote before, I just changed it around a little, though it's still a piece of crap since I was half-tired. Whatever, it works. We've been doing the whole 'Seven Godfather Teachings' thing at school all week.. -Snorts.- My class got in trouble at a recess and everybody had to write an essay on how they can show each seven teachings, each 3-5 sentences. Haha. I'm proud cause I was the first done and stuffs. -Snorts.-

**ANYWAYS..**

**Chapter One**

In the world, seven different sins were considered 'Deadly'.These were Pride, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, and Wrath.There were also the 'Seven Grandfather Teachings', Humility, Honesty, Truth, Love, Respect, and Bravery.Each person could be an example of one of each of the seven - they happened to be more-over in the Deadly Sins catagory. She was a perfect example of Greed, him Wrath.

He was hateful to the world - though only one person was the cause of that, in all honesty.He would kill and not feel shamed, not hesitate.He would kill innocents just to kill the cause of his hate.And she was greedy, not in the sense of materialistic, but in the sense of wanting him, doing whatever to get him, and ignoring all else.

She could also be considered an example of Love, and him Bravery.He would tell the truth even if it hurts, and she -would- show love to those she did.

Maybe they weren't too good with the Teachings, but they showed it slightly.

And when the time came, they would be the perfection for their Deadly Sin, both bathed in blood that is not their own, but not eachothers.

And when that moment arrived, she would grow more greedy and he more wrath-filled, but then they could possibley move in the opposite direction.But although he wanted to watch the blood of his cause paint the grass, and stain his hands, leave the ever-lasting scars in the scripts of life he still knew nothing would last; it would somehow come to haunt him.

But he wouldn't care as long as the head was claimed by himself, if it would haunt him or not.

Then she would love him more, and she would be all-the-more greedy, watching with some sadistic happiness as the blood came out of the mans veins, with the greed to want to watch it - be there with the one she claimed to love.

Just because they could and would.

And when the moment came, it was pure bliss they were granted with.

As the man lay unconcious, he walked up to him with kunai in hand.He lifted his hand in the air, staring at the face of the man who was so much like him, but so much different.

He brought his hands down.

She smiled smally as the blood spurted from the now-dead mans neck, droplets reaching her outstretched hand.He smirked at the specks on his face, only because they were this mans blood.

She knelt next to them, and brought the kunai she had across his skin, writing words into his chest.He watched her and when she was done, he brought the kunai up once more and stabbed it in the mans stomach twice, a new sadistic grin spreading on their faces.

The man was dead, but they wouldn't let him get away with these minor wounds.

The girl moved next to the mans head, and slowly traced the kunai tip around his eyes, before jabbing them in, carving out his eyes.Soon she cut off the nose, and a big grin-shaped hole around his mouth, like one would do to a pumpkin.

Then the boy sliced off his head, gutting it without hesitation.

The couple gave eachother their stomach-clenching grins and walked off with arms hooked, she holding their version of a pumpkin, he with a bag of blood and brain spatter.

---

She sat infront of the canvas, admiring her art.She had always loved to paint, and this was the perfect picture.

He walked up to her, holding their 'pumpkin', candle inside lit.

Looking down to her picture, he chuckled.It was perfect, to say.

A picture with a sky painted crimson, a earth maroon, and a deheaded corpse.

Beside it, a picture of a arm holding a black and scarlet gun, pulling the trigger of the gun, and a rose and chain were wrapped around it.

"Do you love me?" She would ask him that. And he would respond with a simple "Yes"

And she would ask for sex, and he would have her, at that moment she asked..She would ask for blood, he would spill it, weither it was his, hers, or anyones..She would ask for his love, and he would give her a bloodied rose, the way he told her he loved her.

Because in any form, she was greedy and he was filled with wrath.

----

It's not that good, I apologize. But like I said, I was half-asleep and I'm to lazy to fix it up. -Shrugs.-

But, althought I said I was writing a new story-story, I would like those who've read this far to vote a story they think I should.. er.. Start.

**Choice # 1 Title:**Crimson Bells.

**Summary:**The unknown was feared, but so was the known.She was unknown, and them known.Each were feared, each hated, and each hunted.

**Full summary:**"I cannot stay there, not with the blood that has stained my hands.No matter what, it will never wash away, and I am burdened for the rest of my life with the deaths that shouldn't have been caused by these hands of mine.I faked my death, and now I am here and unknown to the world, where being unknown and dangerous frightens everyone, rather then being known and dangerous."Because the unknown was feared, but so was the known.She was unknown, and them known.Each were feared, each hated, and each hunted.

**Pairings:**ItachixSakuraxKisamexDeidara

**Or, choice # 2 Title:**Brave heart

**Summary:**They lived in the era were female could not battle, they were considered weaklings.But in the time of war, they will realize she is just what they need to end this, and she will prove to them what she really was - and that females could be just as dangerous and couragous as men.

**Pairings:**This one is going to a vote-on one.

-Smile.- That's all.


End file.
